Void Fangs
"Run, we will hunt you. Hide, we will find you. Scream, no one will hear you. Bleed, no one will save you."- ''The Mantra of the Void Fangs The Void Fangs are a grim and deadly successor chapter of the famed White Scars. The Void Fangs were once hailed as valiant and noble defenders of the Imperium, now their name is spoken only in hushed whispers and fearful mumblings, for they are now feared as deadly hunters of heretics and xenos alike. The Void Fangs distrust psykers of all stripes, and refuse to have any (save Navigators) within their midst. This stems from the great calamity that still haunts the Chapter in the form of the horrid Gene-Curse known as the Clouding. History Once known throughout the Galatic East as valiant warriors that would fight tooth and nail for the innocent, the Void Fangs have become savage and ruthless hunters of the enemies of man, uncaring about the lives they have to sacrifice to sake their vengful bloodlust. Founding The Void Fangs are believed to be of the mysterious 13th "Dark" Founding, as there is no known record of their founding in any known Imperial record. However it is known that at thier founding the Void Fangs were a much less grim and vengful, and focused on defending the innocent instead of saking their lust for revenge. Defence of Mabus The Void Fangs responded to an urgent plea for help from the belaugered Agri-World of Mabus, which was under attack by the barbabric Calipsian Hordes. (namely the Shadow Champions Feral Legion) The then full strength Chapter decended upon the world and fought off the invaders with their trademark speed and tenacity, and many Battle-Brothers sacrifced themselves in order to buy the local PDF and civillians the time necciary to evacuate and fortify their possitions. In the end the Hordes would be driven off the world, never to return. Pacification of Cyna Cyna was once a glorious shrine world dedicated to the great Imperial Saint who conqured it, Macharius. However, within a few hundred years, the once stable world was suddenly overrun by Gene-Stealer cults. The Void Fangs were deployed to annihilate the Xenos and their slaves, and also provide support to the evacuation of loyal Imperial citizens and PDF. The Void Fangs fast attack stratagies and Stormtalon Strikes held back the Tyranids and eventually tore into them, bringning the Gene-Stealers Broodlord to battle. The beast was destroyed as it attempted to flee by famous Striker, Hiroto "Sky Blade" Nichi. The Cursed Campaign The Void Fangs in their entirety were summoned to defend the Shrine World of Kima. A Warband of the infamous Night Lords had decended upon the planet under the command of a scorerer known only as ''The Shadow. The Void Fangs decended upon the world, aiding the local Sisters of Battle and Fraternis Millitia in holding nack the forces of Chaos. Thanks to their valliant actions much of the worlds civilian populace was saved. But this was no mere raid to sew terror, The Shadow had a far darker plan, for in the worlds most ancinet temple, he found a dark relic, the key to his acnetion to Daemonhood. The Void Fangs, supported by the local Soritas, fought their way through the Night Lords lines, but the Raptors matched the Void Fangs blow for blow as they fought through the desheviled villages and through desicrated temples. While most of the Chapter was plaentside, a small reserve force remained behind to press the naval battle above, hunitng down the Night Lords elusive vessels. The current shipmaster at the time, Dengi "Destroyer" Kirsho, was perplexed, Night Lords rarely stood and fought with the tenacity that this warband did. Something sinister was afoot. Dengi's fears would be realized as the Great Khan, Kato "Slayer" Kyne, and his Command Squad came face to face with The Shadow himself in the bowles of the planets oldest catherdral. The Void Fangs interupted the blood ritual at its climax, bodies of cultists littered the floor in a pentigramic formation, their blood running to the center of the oritory where the Chaos Marine stood. But right as the final, dire litany was to be spoken, The Great Khan lept forth, knocking the Sorcerer off his feet and halting the ritual, or so he though. As the Scorerer fell and the litany cut short, the whole temple begn to shudder, and the blood of the cultists suddenly burst from the center podium, and vast tendrils of madness incarnate drove themselves through the vox casters and eyes of every Void Fang within the temple. But the madness did not stop there, as the madness infected the nearby Stormseer of the Great Khans Command Squad, it drew a link to all of the Stormseers of the Chapter and turned them into wells of insanity as the tainted blood burst from their bodies and infected all those around them. Even those upon the ships were affected, but by the time the infection had lept to the starships, the streams were less thick and potent. Thought regardless, the pain of the infection killed all of the Stormseeres outright. As the reserves came to, they were witness to a horrid sight. All across the world, their Battle-Brothers had succumbed to unbridled madness, and slaughtered one another and their allies with psychoctic abandon. Eventually the carnage ebbed, and the reserves decended. The desolation that greeted them was almost to much to bear, Brother had turned on Brother without the slightest hesitation, mangled remains of the Soritas lay where the mad ones had left them, almost impossible to indentify as human. Bodies lay all over the world, and in some places tianted Battle-Brothers still maruaded, feeding off the dead like rabid animals. Dengi made the hardest order that any Space Marine could make, he ordered that those who were so far gone must be hunted down. Though none took this order well, they knew it must be done. As his brothers hunted down their own, the Destroyer and his retiune ventured to the cursed temple. There they found what remained of their Great Khans Command Squad, some of the finest Battle-Brothers of the chapter, all dead, having torn one another asunder in their maddness. The the Great Khan himself emerged, a shattered mirror of his former self. Once Kato Kyne was a noble and wise warrior, nothing of that man, Dengis freind and mentor, was left. What stood before them was a feral savage, a beast clad in their leaders skin and armor. He slew three of Dengies reitnue before the Shipmaster beheaded him, a mercy killing in the eyes of those who surivived. Then a cough drew their attention from the body of their Great Khan, The Shadow lay in his death throes, organs strewn about him. The foul traitor managed a croaking laugh, and confrimed the fears of every last one of the still sane Void Fangs, their line had been cursed for all eterinity, their very Gene-Seed was tained beyond redemption. Even now as the tratior spoke Dengi felt the murky evil at the very depths of his mind, in time all would fall to the gene-curse. The Destroyer tore out The Shadows throat, and prepaired his Chapter for the truth...they were all damned. 40th Millienium The Chapter has become obessed with death, their own and that of the enemy. Though those directly responsible died on Kima, the Void Fangs blame the Ruinous Powers and all those who serve them for their plight, they hold all of Chaos responsible for their curse. And so they hunt the tratior and heretic with a rage that is both relentless and harsh in the exreme, even the most zelous of Witch Hunters find the Void Fangs sheer wrath excessive. The Void Fangs still recruite and train new Space Marines, even as the old die off from the dreaded Gene-Curse, in hopes that one day the Chapter may be cured. Though some within the Chapter beleive it is best to let their breed die out, many refuse to give up hope that one day, the Void Fangs may be free of their plight. Until that day they strive for vengance, however, some within the Inquisition also hold that they also hunt down Witches and Sorcerers in hope of finding a cure as well... and they are not entirely wrong. Weapon/Tatics As are any sons of Khan, the Void Fangs are a storm of steel and fire, a vortex of death and furry, relying on speed and aggression to win the day an obliterate the enemies of man. As such they have no Tanks, Dreadnoughts, or Devastators. They strike with terrifying speed atop their unique "Head Hunter" pattern Assault Bikes, which trade armor and on powerful on board weapons for speed and umatch maneuverability. As such, Void Fangs can run down any foe across virtually any terrain, and make many attack runs in a limited area of space. This makes Void Fangs terrors on the battlefield, never allowing the prey to flee further than they allow and capable of running them down regardless of the situation. The Head Hunter has only two built in bolt pistols as its sole ranged armament, but various side mounted blades and front mounted spears are common place. Void Fangs also make use of Death Lances, which are Power Lances that are shortened and given a much broader blade, making them formidable melee weapons both on and off their bikes. Some are even double edged, allowing Void Fangs to become a whirlwind of death. It is also a very potent ranged weapon and skilled Battle-Brothers can even slay airborne foes with the expert application of their Death Lances. The Chapter also has a sizeable contingant of Stormtalon Gunships at its disposal and the liberal use of such craft is common. Organization/Uniqe Units There are five types of marines in the Void Fangs: Decapitators Akin to Tactical Marines, Decapitators are the Chapters spiteful spirit given form, no matter the foe, no matter their might, the Decapitators will take their heads. The practice of head taking was started by the famous Decapitator (now Clouded) Ki "Skulls" Kirubachi, who became a hero and ledgend amongst the Void Fangs when he tore off the head of a Chaos Lord with his bear hands. Strikers Specialize in combat atop their Head Hunter war bikes or in the skies on the Chapters Stormtalon Gunships. They are vengance given form, death given shape, for they can run down the foe on land, and in the skies. Throatslits Silent killers, Throatslits are the Scout Marines of the Void Fangs, they have yet to know fully the horror that is the clouding, and only feel its numb presence at the deepest recesses of their minds. The Clouded Marines who have been driven insaine by the Chapters dreaded Gene-Curse, the Clouded are but feral beasts, knowing only to rip and tear, hunt and destroy. Though they may look identical to the average Space Marine, save for their bone white eyes, the Clouded have had their minds destroyed by the Gene-Curse, and thus cannot tell freind from foe, however a lone Clouded is capable of such feats of strength and martial prowis that a single one of these mad Battle-Brothers can turn the tide of battle. It is said that this untarual might is due to the curse unlocking genetic connections to Jagiatai Khan, much like the Black Rage in the Blood Angels. Thus they are kept in stasis pods until they are needed, and dropped directly into the thick of the foe, where they will hopefully die a warriors death, hands closed around the foes throat and chainsword ripping at their organs. The Dire Ones The most elite warriors of the Chapter they fill the role of Assault Marines. Dire Ones are the eldist Space Marines of the Chapter and are balanced on the precipice of santiy, for the Clouding has nearly taken hold, yet this state makes them hyperaware and extremely deadly. Thus, while they are soon to be little more than a raving savage, they will lead their Battle-Brothers and be exemplars of the Chapter till the maddness takes them. Culture The Chapters Gene-Curse has long since taken its toll on the Void Fangs, slowly but surely each of the senior brothers will fall to The Clouding and be little more than savage mirrors of their once noble selves, thus the Chapter has been readying its younger generations to take up the mantle of the Chapter. Once the Void Fangs veneraited the defence of the innocent and the preservation of the Imperium, but after they were inflicted with The Clouding, they have become obsessed with vengeance and nothing more. The whole Chapter hunts the Night Lords Traitor Legions, and brutally cuts them down wherever they may find them. Heros Dengi "Destroyer" Kirsho Ki "Skulls" Kirubachi Hiroto "Sky Blade" Nichi Noteable Conflicts Deathwatch Service Void Fangs serve in sparse numbers within the Deathwatch, and their vengeful natures and constant internal strife makes them poor teamates, but they are beyond deadly and relentless in their drive. Some suspicion surrounds Void Fangs who join the Deathwatch as they speicalize in xenos tainted by Chaos, and it is belived by some Inquisitors that they seek a cure to their curse through xenological means. Relations Quotes Feel Free To Add your own! About "There are any beserkers in the galaxy, but the animals present today were something different." -1st Captain Sevataron of the Star Reapers after seeing the Void Fangs fight "Well...that was interesting." -3rd Company Captain Ruyk of the Dawn Hunters, upon seeing 'The Clouded' in battle Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:White Scars Successors